


like nobody's watching

by sevensevan



Series: pride month 2018 [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, F/F, Fluff, kira is a struggling baby gay that's all you need to know, lesbian kira yukimura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-23 05:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14927858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevensevan/pseuds/sevensevan
Summary: Malia has a thing for PDA. Kira definitely does not.





	like nobody's watching

**Author's Note:**

> FMLClexa here on ao3 asked for some soft malira. i hope this qualifies. enjoy.

Kira isn’t afraid of PDA.

She’s _not_. She’s just—she likes cuddling and making out and everything as much as anyone, she just prefers those things to be done in private. And it’s not about the gay thing, because Beacon Hills is easily the most openminded place she’s ever lived—living in constant denial of the supernatural wars happening around you probably makes it easier to accept normal things like gay and trans people—, and her dad is supportive to the point of it being almost embarrassing.

Which isn’t to say that Kira isn’t thankful for her dad’s support. She’s privileged, she gets that, but when your dad offers to buy you dental dams—well.

Malia had thought it was funny. And Malia is the source of all Kira’s PDA problems, because she doesn’t seem to be aware that it makes _anyone_ uncomfortable, let alone Kira. Kira is maybe a little bit in love with Malia, so if being constantly used as a pillow at lunchtime or in class or whenever Malia feels like sleeping (which is sort of all the time, really) is the price Kira pays to date her, she’s alright with that.

She just wishes Malia would take more naps at home and fewer _literally anywhere_ else.

“You could try telling her that,” Lydia says when Kira tells her this over coffee after school one day, when Malia is off being a coyote and Allison is doing…something probably involving a lot of pointy objects.

“I don’t wanna hurt her feelings,” Kira says, shaking her head adamantly.

“You really think telling her something bothers you is going to hurt her feelings?” Lydia asks, raising an eyebrow in a way that probably isn’t meant to be judging. It makes Kira’s skin prickle uncomfortably anyway. It’s not Lydia’s fault; Kira’s just never really wanted people’s approval before, and now there’s the pack and Malia and suddenly Kira desperately wants them all to like her. Besides, Lydia could be unintentionally intimidating in her sleep.

“She told me once that she loves being able to kiss me whenever she wants,” Kira says, staring down at the flower drawn in the foam of her cappuccino. “And now I’m supposed to tell her not to?”

“She wouldn’t love it if she knew you were uncomfortable,” Lydia points out. “Go talk to your girlfriend. It’s easier than you think.” She checks her phone. “Speaking of which, I’m going to go find mine. She said she was doing sword training today, and she’s hot when she’s stabbing things.” Kira flushes hotly.

“Didn’t need to know that,” she mumbles, embarrassed for some completely incomprehensible reason. Lydia grins at her.

“Come _on_ ,” she says. “Allison? With _swords_?” Kira isn’t sure what she’s supposed to say to that. Is Allison intimidatingly beautiful? Yes. Is the thought of her slicing a training dummy to bits with a sword highly attractive? Absolutely, but she’s Lydia’s girlfriend and Kira is—

“Way overthinking it, babe,” Lyda says, standing up and setting a hand on Kira’s shoulder. “Chill out. Talk to your girlfriend. Stop taking everything so seriously.” Lydia picks up her coffee before walking out of the coffee shop. Kira watches her go, wondering how a girl who hears the voices of the dead manages to be that well-adjusted. Kira’s just a human spark plug, and she can’t figure out how to deal with _that_.

Well. Maybe human spark plug is a bit of an oversimplification of the whole immortal, all-powerful supernatural creature thing.

“Hey, Malia?” Kira says a few hours later, when she and Malia are lying in her bed, eating pizza and watching _Buffy_. It had made perfect sense that Malia had never seen it, given that she had spent more of her life as a coyote than as a human, but Kira is taking a ridiculous amount of joy in witnessing Malia watch it for the first time.

“Yeah, babe?” Malia says through a mouthful of pizza. Kira had ordered a large pizza for the two of them. She had eaten two slices, and Malia is almost done with the rest.

“Do—do you think you could maybe tone down the cuddling and all in public a little bit?” Kira’s voice gets quiet near the end, but she’s proud of herself for getting the words out. Malia glances over at her, frowning. A cute little furrow appears between her eyebrows, and Kira has to rein in the sudden urge to kiss it.

“Why?” Malia asks. No judgement, no anger. Just curiosity.

“It—it kind of makes me uncomfortable,” Kira mumbles. She’s blushing. She isn’t exactly sure why she’s blushing, but she hates it and she wants it to stop.

“Oh,” Malia says. “Okay. Sorry.” She says it casually, no passive aggression, not a hint of being upset.

“It’s that easy?” Kira asks, not really intending to speak aloud.

“Of course.” Malia gives her an odd look. “I’m not gonna do something you don’t like. I didn’t know you didn’t like it, that’s all.”

“You’re not disappointed?”

“Babe,” Malia says, setting her pizza back in the box and cupping Kira’s chin in her fingers. The vain, teenage part of Kira internally winces, already visualizing the acne that will be there in the morning ( _pizza grease_ , on her _face_ ), but the rest of her is far more focused on the feeling of Malia’s touch and the proximity of her face. “I’m never disappointed in you.”

“Yeah?” Kira says softly, feeling strangely vulnerable.

“Course not,” Malia says, kissing her lightly—pizza grease on her _lips_ , where did the napkins go—before settling back down beside her and picking up her pizza. “Now rewind, I think we missed something important. The music got all dramatic.” Kira glances up at the screen and gasps.

“Um, _yes_ , we missed something important.” She grabs the remote, rewinding a good two minutes, just to make sure they don’t miss anything.

Kira doesn’t see Malia smile at her fondly as she mashes the buttons on the remote, but she can feel the warmth of her gaze, and it sets off a pleasant prickling sensation in her chest.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm writing a fic a day for pride month, and i'm taking any and all lgbtq prompts through the end of june. leave a comment or send me an ask on tumblr @daisys-quake. leave a comment and kudos if you enjoyed.


End file.
